Build: Remants Trailers
by Cross-Z Magma
Summary: Son 2 Trailers de dos diferentes Fics de Build y RWBY.


**Harou! Esta vez estamos con Build y RWBY, Esta Historia tendra dos versiones una con Banjou como el prota y otra con Sento como el Prota, presentare esta en estos 2 Trailers.**

 **En el de Banjou presento un hipotetico caso de que no vuelve a la vida despues de lo que creo paso en el capitulo 48... El cual no he visto esperando el 49 para ver ambos.**

 **Para saber cual Trailer es para cual el Titulo dice Trailer.**

* * *

 ** _Dragon Trailer._**

 **Luego del Sacrificio de Banjou durante la batalla Final.**

- _Banjou!-_ Exclamo Sento con la Silver Dragon Full Bottle en mano.

 **Nadie supo el final de Ryuga Banjou.**

-Sento... Gracias-Dice Cross-Z Magma/Banjou, sonriendo con la mascara destruida, tomando a Evolt Kaijin y la Pandora Box.

- **Banjou!-** Grita Evolt Kaijin en sus ultimos momentos.

 **Pues esta... Es su Historia.**

Se ve a Banjou con su Build Driver colocado, junto a Yang.

Luego a Banjou cortando varios Grimms con el Beat Closer.

 **Bottle Burn!.**

Banjou con su Magma Knuckle apunto de transformarse.

Teams RWBY y JNPR junto a Banjou.

Cinder en su traje negro frente a Banjou usando un traje y la corbata desatada, Cinder aparece un arco y dispara pero Banjou desvia las Flecha y el Cross-Z Dragon aparece disparando fuego azul contra Cinder.

 **Wake Up!/Gokunetsu.**

Una pantalla separada en el centro, en un lado Banjou transformandose en Cross-Z y en el otro Banjou transformandose igual en Cross-Z Magma.

 **Burning!/Kinikku!.**

Las transformaciones terminadas como a sus lados aparecen Ambos Teams; RWBY junto a JNPR quienes levantan sus armas recargandolas(Lis que usan Balas o Dust claro).

 **Get!.**

 **Cross-Z.**

 **Dragon!/Magma!.**

 **Yeah!AchaAchaAchAchaAcha! Acha!**

-Oi! Banjou-Dijo una Voz a Banjou quien estaba en el suelo lastimado, Banjou giro la cabeza encontrandose al Auto-Proclamado Genio.

-Sento!-Exclama Banjou.

-Necesitas Ayuda?-Pregunta Sento.

 **Build Genius!.**

 ** _Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Remmants of Pandora._**

-Oi Banjou!-Dice una voz-Me extrañaste?-Pregunta burlona aquella Voz.

 ** _Black Hole! Fuhahhahaha!._**

* * *

 ** _Genius Trailer._**

 **Sento y Evolt Luchaban por ultima vez en el Viejo Universo aun no unido por completo al otro.**

 _Evolt!-_ Grita Sento.

 **Durante esa batalla una distorsion se creo absorbiendo a Sento y llevandolo a otro mundo... Pero ese no era su nuevo mundo, este era otro completamente diferente.**

-Donde estoy?-Pregunto Sento a Ozpin.

-Estas en Remmant-Dice el mirandolo.

 **Pero... Eso no lo detendra de ser un Heroe, ni tampoco un Narcicista o egoista.**

-Soy un Genio-Dice Sento, como la escena cambia varias vecea a Sento diciendo 'Genio', antes de un ultimo-Soy un Genio, no es asi?-Pregunta Sento, aunque no esperaba una respuesta.

 **Ahora Tendra que acostumbrarse al nuevo mundo.**

-Henshin!-Exclama Sento girando l manibela de su Driver.

La escena cambia a Build en su forma de RabbitTank, en frente de Team RWBY y Team JNPR.

 **-Wow!-** Gritan Jaune y Nora.

 **-Ya la habia visto y aun no deja de ser impresionante!-** Grita Ruby emocionada.

 **Aunque claro... Algunos Problemas nunca acaban.**

Sento cortando a varios Smash, antes de que aparezcan mas junto a Hard Guardians, entonces toma de detras de su espalda un aparato.

 **Genius!**.

 **Por suerte, no esta solo tiene a Beacon de su parte, y a un Rider muy raro a su lado y a un 'Robot'(No hablo de Penny).**

Sawatari Kazumi con el Blizzard Knuckle en mano junto a un chico menor, posiblemente con 14 tal vez 15 años.

 **Bottle Kin! Grease Blizzard!/Phoenix Jelly!.**

El chico y Kazumi activaron su transformacion.

 **Grease Blizzard! GakiGakiGakiGakin!/Flaming Reborn! Burahh!.**

Ambos Riders tomaron sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque bajo la vista de un confuso Sento.

 **Kamen Rider Build: Remmants of Creation.**

 **-Henshin!-Exclama una Voz.**

 **[Remmants of Destructuion! Kamen Rider Shatter! Fuhahaha! Yabei!].**

* * *

 **Como veran mi ultima historia el villano usara el Evol Driver pero no es Evol, en un OC Rider... O algo asi, tambien aparece Reborn... Una Rider Series de Reborn han sido creados(Obviamente usan Bottles)... He revelado 2 en mi historia de Reborn los Demas Reborns seran revelados en su momento... El personaje es que hace de Reborn es un OC que podria ser un Fauno o no... No lo se, quisiera su opinion sobre si hacer a Flaming Reborn(El chico) un Fauno.**

 **La pareja de Banjou podria ser Yang... Y la de Sento no se si hacer de una manera mi OTP de Build SentoXMisora o sino ya vere.**

 **La de Grease llegaria a ser... No lo se, las ideas que tengan pueden decirlas(No Yaoi).**

 **Y algunas parejas de RWBY podrian ser Lesbicas dependiendo mi pareja favorita del personaje por ejemplo:**

 **Ruby Penny! Nuts and Dolts(En la Version de Banjou pasara, en la de Sento sera nuestro pequeño Reborn y ella(Penny)), no necesito ni pensarlo.**

 **Weiss... No tengo para ella por que mi favorita de Weiss es WhiteRose y no me gusta el Harem asi que...**

 **Yang(En caso de la version de Sento, por que en la de Banjou son ellos 2)... Blake! BmBlb.**

 **Ren... Nora! Renora/FlowerPower!.**

 **Arkos(No me gusta tanto pero es el unico Ship de Jaune que me oarece decente y tambien el unico de Pyrrha, nunca me encariñe con ninguno de ellos)...**

 **Qrow... Winter, es simple.**

 **Ozpin... Glynda.**

 **Oscar... Pues... Solo veo RoseGarden pero prefiero Nuts and Dolt por lo que es el mismo caso de Weiss(Aunque prefiero WhiteRose que RoseGarden).**


End file.
